The Man With The Finger Episode: Revised Ending
by luv2write89
Summary: Different ending to episode. When tragedy strikes and Brennan ends up dead, the rest of them team has a hard time dealing with it, especially Booth, who realizes that he loves her. How will they cope with the loss? Story's a lot better than summary! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Bones

Special Agent Seely Booth whipped out his gun and pointed it at the man in front of him. Booth was wearing one of his typical black suits with a white collared shirt underneath. Dane's eyes glinted with a mad look in them as he put his knife to the air hose that could led all the way down the diving hole, 100 feet deep, to Jack Hodgins."Don't make me shoot you Dane, that's not what I want." Booth said grimly, not wanting to resort to violence if possible. Dr. Temperance Brennan Bones stood beside him and placed a hand on his arm."Don't get him angry Booth." She whispered nervously."I know what I'm doing Bones." Booth replied through clenched teeth. Dane grinned at them from up on the platform as he applied more pressure on the air hose, putting a little nick into it."What do you think Agent Booth? Think you can shoot me before I cut Jack's airline? I might be dead, but then again, so will Jack. So just give me the gun now and I won't cut his hose." He demanded, his face darkened in a scowl. Brennan turned towards Booth, a concerned look on her face."Booth, just do it." She pleaded. Booth clenched the gun tighter in his grip, his expression a mixture of anger and frustration. Finally he gave in. His shoulders slumped in defeat; he tossed the gun up onto the diving platform. Dane smiled as he stood up from his chair, dropping the knife and the air hose and picked up the gun from the ground."There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He taunted. He lifted the gun in the air and aimed it at Brennan. Booth immediately took a step sideways in order to block her from getting shot."It's not her you want. Don't shoot her, shoot me." He said angrily, tensing up."Booth! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Brennan said to him indignantly. He gave her one of his keep-quite-I'm-in-charge looks. Dane looked around the platform while keeping his gun aimed on Booth and Brennan. He saw a roll of duct tape, bent over, picked it up and tossed it in their direction. Booth caught it instinctively in his hands and looked up at Dane suspiciously."Tie her up." Dane said, a smirk spreading across his face."Leave her out of this Dane. It's me you want, not her." Booth said threateningly."I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, so just do what he says Booth." Brennan said impatiently. Booth turned to her, an exasperated look on his face."I try and I try Bones, but you just can't seem to listen to me." He said. Dane shot the gun and the bullet whizzed by Brennan's face, missing it by maybe an inch or two and her face paled."Tie her up." Dane repeated, his voice low and threatening. "Okay, okay! Keep your pants on." Booth replied back testily. He duct taped her hands together in front of her and Dane smiled, his finger resting on the trigger."Nice try Agent Booth. Behind her back." He said. Booth cursed under his breathe as he took off the duct tape, knowing that it would have been easier for Brennan to get out the duct tape if her hands were in front of her. He finished duct taping her wrists together behind her back and looked up at Dane."Good. Now her ankles." Dane said. Booth had a murderous look in his eye but he complied and bent down, groaning. Brennan couldn't help but make a snappy remark."What's the matter? Getting old?" She teased. Booth looked up from the ground. He looked up at her with a mock surprised look on his face."Was that a joke I heard coming from you Bones?" He said, grinning."Hey, I make jokes. . . "She protested indignantly. Booth grinned."Yeah but half the time you get the saying wrong." He teased. She glared at him, and for a second, he actually thought she was ticked at him, but then a small smiled spread across her face."You're right. I need to get out more." She admitted. Booth pretended to look taken aback."No . . . you just need to get a telivison." He said smiling."How about when we get . . ."He began."ENOUGH!" Dane bellowed angrily. He walked over to the edge of the ramp on the platform and pointed the gun at Booth, his hand shaking."Bring her up here now and then step away from the platform." Booth obliged reluctantly and then stepped back onto the dock. Dane grabbed Brennan by the arm, dragged her across the platform and sat her down in the chair. He walked over to the other end of the platform and began searching for something."What are you going to do Dane? Just let her go." Booth called out, wanting to run up the ramp and rescue his partner. Dane found what he was looking for and held it up. It was a twenty pound diving belt. Brennan's face paled as she realized what he had intended on doing but Booth couldn't see what he had held up. Dane grinned as he walked over to her and attached it to her waist. Brennan kicked him as hard as she could in the shin with her two feet tied up and Dane cursed and clutched his shin. She hopped up out of the chair and began hopping towards the ramp. Booth ran up the ramp after seeing Brennan kick Dane and stopped at the top. Dane aimed his gun at Booth. BANG! It went off with a shot and down went Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Seely!" Brennan cried out. Dane turned to her and backhanded her viciously across the face with his right hand. Her head turned to the side and she stumbled and fell backwards with a thud, landing hard on the metal ground. Booth stood up slowly, grimacing in pain as his right arm began to bleed like crazy and the blood soaked through his white shirt. He tossed his jacket behind him and turned to Dane. His eyes were drawn to Brennan lying on the ground and he saw her face beginning to swell. His eyes flashed with anger as he took a step forward.

"Don't you EVER touch her again or I will kill you." He snarled, clutching his arm to try and stop the flow of blood.

"I don't think that's really up to you to decide now, is it? After all, her life is in my hands, not yours." Dane said, grinning coldly. He grabbed Brennan by her shoulders and yanked her to her feet and Booth saw a bruise beginning to form on the right side of her face. Dane placed the gun to Brennan's head and Booth felt a cold chill seep through him. Dane looked back at Booth.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to shoot her." He said a wicked grin plastered on his face. It was then that Booth noticed the diving belt attached to Tempe's waist and his face went a pitch white color.

"No, don't do this Dane, please don't do this." Booth pleaded. Dane dragged Brennan back a step and Brennan looked backwards over her shoulder. The diving hole that was a hundred feet deep and filled with water was about five steps away. She swallowed deeply, trembling in fear.

"Say goodbye to the doctor." Dane said, a malicious glint in his eyes. He shoved Brennan back hard and she stumbled back a few steps. She felt her feet run out of ground and felt as she teetered on the edge of falling in. She looked at Booth, terrified.

"Booth, tell Angela and Zack that I'll miss them and I-I love you." She managed to say before she fell backwards with a splash.

"NO!" Booth shouted as he stood paralyzed in horror as he watched Brennan struggle to stay above the water and fail. She took a deep breathe and he watched as the weight pulled her down beneath the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth looked at Dane, a murderous rage in his eyes and he rushed him. He tackled Dane around the waist, sending the gun flying out of his hands and the two tumbled to the ground. The two men fought each other hard, Booth landing in a few solid blows until Dane got on top of him and finally spoke up.

"Too . . .bad . . .about. . .your doctor . . . .friend." He panted and he swung at Booth and missed.

"She . . . was . . . pretty . . . hot." He finished, taunting Booth. He chose the wrong words to say. Angrily, Booth pushed Dane off of him, grabbed his head and slammed his head into the metal floor. No body talked about Tempe like that. Nobody. Dane went limp immediately and Booth stood up, his chest heaving. He looked down at Dane and kicked him hard in the face, causing blood to gush out Dane's nose, making sure that he stayed unconscious.

He turned towards the diving hole and walked up to the edge. He looked down at the water and fell to his knees, exhausted and upset. He started down at the place where he had seen Tempe . . . he had seen Tempe . . .He ran a trembling hand through his hair in disbelief as the tears began to roll down his face.

He had failed Tempe. He had let her die. All the other times he had managed to save her, but this time . . . he was too late. He slammed his fist down angrily on the metal platform and cursed loudly. He then stood up and turned around, looking at all the electronic stuff that had been left on a table.

He walked over to it and flipped the table over in his rage, kicking and smashing all the equipment until all that was left was a shattered mess. Exhausted and barely able to stay on his feet, Booth collapsed in the chair, sitting down and trembling from rage and sorrow.

He knew he had to tell the others. It wasn't right to not tell them. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the Jeffersonian. Angela picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" She answered and Booth could just picture the pretty dark haired dark skinned woman sitting in her office working on a reconstruction of a skull and wearing a typical blue lab coat.

"Hello?" Angela asked again, a tinge of impatience in her voice. How was he supposed to tell her that her best friend was dead?

"Hey Ang, it's . . . it's Booth." He said, letting out a tired sigh.

"Oh, hey sweetie, what's up?" Angela said, sounding cheerful. Booth smiled a little. Angela always called him and Tempe sweetie all the time and he didn't really mind it all that much, but that was beside the point.

"Ang, I have something to tell you." Booth said softly.

"Did ya get him? Where's Tempe? Put her on." Angela said and Booth was at a loss for what to say.

"Booth? You there?" Angela asked, sounding puzzled.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen Ang. I have something to tell you about Bre-Tempe." Booth said quietly, not wanting to say the truth.

"What is it? You're hiding something." Angela said suspiciously.

"Ang. Tempe's . . . she's dead." He managed to choke out before the tears started to roll down his face again. There was nothing but silence on the other end of the line.

"Ang?" Booth asked, fearing that she may have hung up.

"You're sure? B-but . . . how?" Angela said her voice cracking, and he knew that she too was in tears."Dane. He-he drowned her, and Ang, I could have . . . I should have . . . " He choked out, his voice full of anguish.

"Seely . . ."Angela said softly.

"NO!" He shouted into the phone.

"No, you don't get it Angela. I-I love . . . I loved . . ." And with that he broke down completely.

"I understand Booth. I really do sweetie." Angela said softly.

"I-I gotta go Ang. I just can't take this anymore. I-I'll see you later back at the lab." Booth said and he abruptly ended the call. He looked at his cell phone in his hand and with a sudden rage; he hurled it as far as he could.

It flew a good twenty feet away and smashed into the ground. He turned back to the diving hole and to his surprise, he saw bubbles rising and then there was a huge splash. He quickly ran over to see what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Lab . . .

Angela put the phone down with a shaking hand. Tempe . . .Tempe was dead? And did Booth say what she thought he had said? He had loved her best friend? It was too cruel. She had always teased her friend about the cute FBI Agent, dropping hints that they should hook up and date, but Tempe would always come up with some explanation of why that could never happened, and now . . .Booth really loved her, but she was . . .dead. She had been drowned and killed!

Angela could just picture her best friend's head being held down in the water as she frantically kicked and struggled in vain to get air, and then suddenly . . . go limp, her eyes closing for the last time. Angela let out a sob and put a shaking hand to her mouth as tears fell down her face. She heard footsteps approach and turned around to see Zack walking in, a grin on his boyish face. His light brown hair curled around his ears, showing how young he really was.

As soon as he saw her, the grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern.

"What's wrong Ang?" He asked, his voice full of concern, quickly walking over to her side.

"It's Tempe. She's . . .she's . . ." She trailed off, her voice shaking. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Dr. Brennan's what?" Zack asked quizzically, his eyes wide and his full attention on her.

"She's dead." Angela choked out, closing her eyes briefly. Zack felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut.

"W-what? You-you're joking, right?" Angela shook her head sideways.

"I wish." She whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at Zack.

"How did she . . . who told you?" Zack stammered out, his face turning pale.

"Booth confirmed it, and she . . . she was drowned." She said softly. Zack blinked his eyes rapidly in shock and sat down in a daze.

"Wh-what are we going to do without her?" He said hoarsely, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Angela said softly.

A few minutes earlier at the docks . . .

Temperance struggled in vain to keep her head above the water, but the duct tape was making it impossible. She took a deep breath as the weight dragged her under into the cold, muddy water. She kept her eyes open but it was so muddy that she couldn't see anything. And the water was so cold . . .She struggled to get out of the duct tape on her hands, already beginning to run out of air. The duct tape suddenly gave away on her arms and she frantically tried to unbuckle the weight, but her fingers were numb and she couldn't grasp the belt.

After fighting the weight for a few seconds, her arms grew exhausted and she stopped trying and let the weight drag her down once more. Black dots danced in front of her vision as she struggled to get a breath. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode and she just let herself float downwards. A sense of calm washed over her. So this was it. After all she'd been through; she was going to drown to death. She had always pictured her death as more violent. A gun shot to the head or something, but Booth had managed to prevent that. She smiled as she thought about Booth. She had said she loved him, but did she? He could be so aggravating sometimes that she just wanted to turn around and hit him.

She blinked slowly, her eyes only half open. She was guessing that she was about thirty feet down. Thirty more feet and she'd be dead anyway. She let out a sigh and looked downwards, and then it hit her. She loved Seely Booth, his endless teasing and all. Too bad she wouldn't be able to tell Angela. She'd probably flip and tease her and . . .Tempe's eye lids fluttered one last time as she looked down again.The last thing she saw was the surprised expression of Jack Hodgins before she mercifully passed out from lack of oxygen.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Hodgins tried calling to Dane on the surface to tell him about his find but no one was picking up, so he began to climb his climb upwards. He knew that something big was going on so he began to climb faster. At about thirty five feet from the surface, he paused and looked upwards as he saw something falling fast towards him. He squinted, aimed his light at the object and nearly fell off the ladder. It was Dr. Brennan! She looked at him once and then shut her eyes. Her light brown hair hung limply around her pale face and her lips were turning a bluish color. He quickly grabbed her with his one arm, slung her over his shoulder and scaled up the ladder with an extra burst of speed.

He noticed the diving weight attached to her waist and unclipped it, swearing. He didn't have time to watch as it sank down to the bottom and he burst through to the top a few seconds later. He saw Booth's grief stricken face as Booth ran over and took her from him. He laid her down on the ground and fell to his knees beside her. He placed two fingers underneath her chin, flinching at how cold she was. His heart suddenly lurched as he couldn't feel a pulse and he turned to Jack, who was getting out of his suit.

"She's not breathing. Call 911." He barked his face pale. Jack finished climbing out of his suit and picked his cell phone up from off the ground. Booth bent over Tempe and tilted her chin backwards.

"Come on Tempe." He whispered. He then pressed his mouth on hers and gave her two slow breaths. He did 15 chest compressions and gave her two more breaths. Five minutes later the sound of an ambulance pierced the silence of the night.

"Booth . . ." Jack said quietly, watching as the FBI Agent grew more and more frustrated.

"No! I won't give up on her." He said stubbornly.

"It's too late Booth. Here come the para . . ." Jack began.

"NO DAMMIT!" Booth shouted angrily, tears falling down his face. He bent down close, his face inches away from Tempe's as he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Please Tempe. Just breathe. I need you to breathe . . . I need . . . I love you." He whispered softly, the pain unbearable as he saw the woman he loved slipping away from him. Jack's eyes went wide and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Mr. I'm-So-Tough FBI Agent was crying, which Jack had never seen before, and he loved Dr. Brennan? Whoa. Jack turned around and watched as the ambulance came tearing in and came to a stop. The doors opened and two men quickly rushed to the back and opened the doors. They unloaded the stretcher and rushed down to the ramp and up to the platform.

"We'll take it from here." The tall one with blonde hair said, as the two of them lifted Tempe onto the stretcher. They began to wheel her towards the ambulance and Booth grabbed a hold of her hand, walking beside her as the paramedics wheeled her off.

"Don't do this to me Bones, don't do this to me." He whispered softly, his bottom lip trembling. He remembered one of the first times he had met her and smiled at the memory, his lips still quivering. He had never seen someone put so much passion and dedication into their work as she did and she had smiled at him politely when she first saw him and then dove right into her work without so much as a hi. That was Tempe for you. He had liked her fiery attitude the moment he saw her, andit always brought a smile to his face when he aggrivated her enough toshowher temper.He snapped back to reality and looked down at her, his eyes going wide in fear. He looked up and saw the ambulance only ten feet away.

"Tempe, you're scaring me. I know you're still here. Please." He said, this time, his voice raising a pitch. He let go of her hand as the paramedics lifted her into the ambulance. He stood there numbly asreality sank in.He let out a sob and grippedhis hair with his hands as he fell to his knees in sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry Tempe. I'm so sorry. I should have . . . I could have . . ." He bit his lip and closed his eyes, his whole body trembling. Jack walked down the dock and he walked up to Booth, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man." He said softly, his gaze aimed towards the ground. One of the paramedics slammed the doors to the ambulance shut as the other looked at Booth, a sincere look on his face.

"I'm sorry for your . . . Sir, are you okay?" The paramedic asked, his look shifting to one of concern as his eyes caught sight of the blood soaking through Booth's shirt on his right arm. Booth looked down, beginning to feel a bit light headed. The paramedic walked over, took him by his arm and led him to the back of the ambulance. He opened the doors and led Booth inside. Booth stared down vacantly, looking at Tempe's body. He grabbed her hand, flinching once again at how cold it felt in his as a single tear fell down his face. He felt a movement in her hand and he squeezed her hand tight. He watched closely, his face pale, trying to see if she would react and to his suprisethey did as her fingers slowly closed around his hand.

**It's a short chapter, but what's going to happpen! I'll update as soon as I can, as long as the reviews keep coming in. Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far!**


End file.
